


Bright Musical Notes

by Lure89



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DC Animated Universe, Green Lantern (Comics), Hal Jordan and the Green Lantern Corps (Comics)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 10:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13634598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lure89/pseuds/Lure89
Summary: It's Christmas and Hal Jordan has a beautiful gift for Bruce Wayne, one he has prepared for years to hand it over to him.Written inspired by a beautiful image of the talented @RoCrss.





	Bright Musical Notes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoCrss](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=RoCrss).



> My native language is Spanish, I have studied some English, but I am not very good at it. I hope you can understand this short fic.  
> This is a gift for RoCrss that always drives me crazy with the beautiful Batlantern´s things that she draws! <3  
> Beauty, I hope you enjoy this little story, that I did it with all my heart.
> 
> I recomed you to lisen this pieace of art while you are reading.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6KaYzgofHjc

**Bright Musical Notes**

 

The Christmas Eve dinner had finished perfect and everyone had enjoyed a delicious meal and a nice company at the Wayne Manor. The warm mood of everyone made the evening end like a memorable celebration. They toasted at twelve o'clock, distributed the gifts between smiles and hugs, and at the hours, gradually, the children of the bat along with their couples said goodbye and return to their homes. Hal had promised Bruce a surprise gift since a few days, and despite his great detective skills, he had no clue what it was.

But the mystery would be revealed that same night at the conclusion of the celebration.

—Then, will you tell me what is the secret that you keep so much? —Bruce asked as he closed the door after saying goodbye to his last child.

—Let me show you. —Hal extended his hand with a smile to guide him to the fireplace in the big main hall.

In that luxurious room, there were two comfortable armchairs and a couple of sofas placed around the fire and laid next to a huge white carpet. To one side, there was a tall, leafy decorated pine tree where hours before the gifts had been. Above one of the furniture, there was one of Bruce´s favorites books that he used to read, and a violin case that the millionaire identified without problems. Everything had been prepared by Alfred as a request of the Lantern.

More and more confused was Wayne to see all that.

Jordan sat on a double sofa, and tapped on the cushion to invite his couple to sit next to him. He unfolded the violin, took the bow, and with the power of his ring he created some sheet music with a beautiful melody written in it that he had practiced for months for the occasion.

—Have you been... studying violin? —asked the obvious, still impressed, watching him in love. That instrument was one of his favorites, but he had never seen the Lantern with one, or found him practicing, or taking classes.

It really was a surprise.

—Yes... I was tempted that first time you took me to the theater and we heard a beautiful orchestra. When I left the place I have this super desire to study violin. I wanted to play for you for a special occasion, as a surprise. So I practiced for a couple of years until I managed to interpret a good one. —He looked at him closely, he knew that Bruce was still immersed in his astonishment—. Come with me, it's cold. Listen to the gift I have for you —he said with a smile that illuminated the room more than the fire and the lights of it.

Bruce breathed deeply the sensation of peace inside his body and took his book between his fingers. He sat down beside him, laid his head on the lap of his beloved, leaving the object of reading resting on his belly, with no intention of reading; he was only interested in being able to hear Jordan for the first time. Hal adjusted the posture of his body, relaxed the wrists and his fingers, and finally raised the bow feeling extremely happy to finally play for him.

The moment had come.

He slid the bristles in a first movement of his arm and began to play a delicious piece of Bach. One that managed to interpret magnificently, astonishing the businessman.

In those warm minutes, where only the melody of the violin and the crackle of the fire were heard, the love that the couple had seemed to flourish with more strength than ever immersed by that enveloping energy. Both of them knew that they did not want to be anywhere else in the world except side by side. Bruce immersed himself in that harmonious and perfect piece, letting himself be carried completely by his senses. And Hal, likewise, closed his eyes and let himself be carried away by the passion he felt while interpreting each note. Everything was so intense, that even the beast that resided in the dark knight, who at all times is on the lookout, was now relaxed enjoying the music.

Hal finished his piece after a while, a bit exhausted, and watched the slow and deep breathing of his couple. Batman was tired after long nights without sleeping because of his night work, and apparently that delicious music had relaxed him up to falling asleep. Jordan put aside the instrument and stroked the hair of his beloved calmly, enjoying the peaceful expression that returned his face. He approached slowly to his lips and barely touched them to give him a small and sweet kiss.

—Merry Christmas, my love —he said in a whisper with closed eyes, and when he opened them, he found that deep blue that looked at him with the intensity of a storm—. Did I wake you up? I´m sorry.

—No. I was not completely asleep. Merry Christmas, Hal —he replied and raised his hand to the pilot's hair to take him to his mouth and kiss him better; melting into one of the most delicious kisses he had ever tasted—. Thanks for the gift. It was really beautiful. —He caressed his cheek fondly and Hal blushed to his ears—. Play again for me.

—Only... I've only learned well the piece that you've already heard —he mentioned all embarrassed—. I still have to practice a lot to play other things.

—Repeat it for me, please. —He settled back into his lover's lap and closed his eyes with a long sigh, ready to enjoy his gift again.

The best he had received in years.

Hal simply smiled and took the instrument again in his hands to play calmly and passionately, with his living spirit that made the notes come out with a clean and pure energy that caressed the heart of the man next to him.

So strong, beautiful and vibrant... like the light that always came from Hal.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. We will read in other stories, probably in Spanish hehe


End file.
